


Better Get Used to This

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Permission, During Canon, Extended Scene, Female Protagonist, Gen, Leaving Home, Overwhelmed, POV Female Character, Podfic Available, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds





	Better Get Used to This

 Aloy hadn't ever realized how _loud_  people could be!

 

 

Rost was quiet while they worked, and always followed Tribe law, and she'd done her best to follow in his example.

Now, here in Mother's Heart, she's overwhelmed by voices. People shouting or singing or rushing past! Someone waking by pushes a drink into her hands and she sniffs at it before deciding not to risk drinking it. She eases past a man spread out on a bench to set it just out of range of his gesturing and moves on, venturing further into the settlement. Singing from a stage startles her as she walks by tables laid end to end to end. More food than she's ever seen in one place!

How do they stand it? 

She walks faster, looking for the Matriarch's Lodge and the crowd Teb mentioned. 

_This is what I've dreamed of and trained for_ , she silently reminds herself, and remembers Rost's words . About what it would mean to be part of the tribe. 

Her heart clenches at the memory. For a moment she longs to race back up the path and out the doors to chase after him, and after the only life she's known...but she won't throw away this chance. Not after how long and hard she's trained to get here. Not after everything he'd done.

She steels herself and concentrates on putting on foot in front of the other. She follows the dirt paths down to steeper wooden ones, her eyes lowered to avoid becoming overwhelmed. There will be time after I win the Proving to gawk, she tells herself. And finally, _finally_ the people pushing past slow down, and Alloy looks up to spot a smaller crowd, and knows that this must be it. This is the start of her new life. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better Get Used to This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008311) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
